The Summer That He Came Back
by Vein Creature
Summary: Sean came back from Wasaga for Ellie, but will Ellie ever be able to trust Sean? Contains sexual content. SELLIE.
1. Chapter 1

The Summer That He Came Back

**The Summer That He Came Back**

_Chapter 1_

_AN: If you haven't seen the Degrassi mini, you should and I know it wasn't during the summer, but please have an open mind about it and let me have creative license._

It was the summer before college and Ellie was ready... for college, that is; not the summer.

Ellie was at the Dot when she heard from Sean, "Sean Cameron, I've barely heard from you in a year, what's goin' on?"

"Why don't you look down the bar and find out?" And sure enough, Ellie spotted Sean.

"Ellie, I still care about you." And Sean leaned in for a kiss. Ellie wasn't sure what to do.

"Sean, you left and I moved on." Sean nodded in understanding. Ellie began to gather up her things. "Look, I have to go."

"Ellie, wait. Don't leave like this. Can't we just talk for a while? You know, catch up?" Sean looked at her with such sincerity that Ellie couldn't seem to refuse.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." Ellie grumbled and Sean smirked. They both sat down and after a sufficiently long awkward silence, Sean spoke up, "I want to start my own shop." Ellie looked up from where she was staring.

"That's great Sean." Ellie said somewhat half-heartedly and continued to trace circles on the tabletop. Sean leaned forward and looked intently into Ellie's face, searching for some sort of emotion or response.

"What about you?" Sean asked, curious, still leaning across the table. Ellie's eyes popped up, looking straight into Sean's.

"What about me?" She snapped.

"I mean, what are you doing or plan to do? Do you still want to be a journalist?" Sean scooted just a little bit closer and the chair gave a harsh squeak.

"Yes, I'm going to college in the fall." Ellie matched Sean, and scooted forward as well with another loud squeak.

"Well?" Sean eyes challenged Ellie's with a mischievous yet innocent gleam.

"Well, what?" Ellie cocked an eyebrow, challenging him back.

"Any guys?" Sean blurted, bluntly.

Ellie managed to spit out a spiteful, "Yes."

"Really?" Sean asked, backing down a little hurt. "Oh." He looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Sort of." Ellie replied, assessing her current situation with Craig. Ellie's mind flicked to Manny and Craig and stung like lemon juice on a paper cut, a FRESH paper cut.

"Who?" Sean asked, curious. Both were a little subsided, neither challenging each other, but Sean was sincerely interested.

"None of your business." Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, indignantly. Ellie was mulling over the whole Craig thing and it was starting to make her frustrated. No, not frustrated. She was UPSET GODAMNIT. Ellie was startled when Sean suddenly stood up and grabbed her elbow, pulling her up. "What are you doing?" She huffed.

"Come on." Sean commanded and dragged Ellie to his car. Ellie didn't come willingly, but she didn't refuse, either. She was kind of curious to where he was taking her… It sure would be nice to be distracted right now.

They drove down the highway in Jay's little red junker. Sean turned the radio on to mask the silence as Ellie fumed staring out the window. The car whizzed through the city, past city limits. Ellie finally dozed off from boredom and began to snore. She dreamed of when Sean and she lived together and he would come and hold her when she would cry in the middle of the night. Sean would hold her comfortingly and rock her in his strong arms. "Shhh, Elle." He would say. "It's okay, Ellie... Ellie?" She blinked her eyes open. "Elle?" Sean repeated, staring.

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily. Ellie shifted in her seat and suddenly sat up, taking in her surroundings. There were trees, everywhere. Great green pines and oaks towering above them. She turned to Sean. "Where are we?" She demanded, but got no answer. He smirked and got out. Ellie followed suit. "Sean, answer me. Take me back. Now." Maybe this wasn't such a great idea… She stood stubbornly, arms crossed, foot tapping. Sean turned, chuckled, and strode on, disappearing into a sea of green. Ellie looked around. A bird crowed in the distance. She harrumphed and rushed after him, pushing through clawing branches and itchy leaves. She found Sean on top of a waterfall. Ellie stood there in awe. The large gushing waterfall stood magnificently, but that's not the only thing she was gaping at. "Sh-sean?" Sean stood buck-naked on top of the cliff, diving in. Sean flew through the air, beautifully and hit the water with a loud splash. The water then splashed on Ellie's new dress which happened to be dry-clean only. _Damnit_. "I'm going to get you!" She shouted.

"That is, if you can catch me first." He flashed a playful grin and splashed her again before swimming upstream. Ellie had had it. Sean had dragged her out to God-knows-where and ruined her brand-new dress. She stripped off everything but her cheap lacy blue bra and non-matching zebra print thong, laying her poor dress gently on the grass, and crashed in. It was a warm summer day, but the water was brisk. Ellie started to shiver but she was on a mission to get Sean. She could just barely touch the river bottom. Swimming towards the waterfall, she went through it, the water cascading around her, to see Sean waiting, standing on a rock, with his manhood dangling for the world to see. Ellie could feel herself blushing in the freezing water. Sean stepped in. Although, the water hit just below Ellie's chin, it hit Sean's shoulders. Ellie hopped up suddenly trying to dunk Sean but failed and fell backwards in a performance of such clumsy awkwardness that only Eleanor Nash herself could possibly pull off. Sean lifted her up by the waist with his large, toned muscles. Both of them were laughing until Ellie caught Sean staring at her freezing hardened nipples poking out of her soaking bra. Ellie looked away but, refused to blush. She could feel her insides tossing and turning, abruptly realizing how close they were… and how naked.

But Sean didn't put her down. He gazed up into Ellie's big brown eyes. "Elle…" Sean began to say, but wasn't able to finish. Ellie closed the little space between them by wrapping her hands around his neck and smashing her lips against his. Their warm bodies collided in the cold stream. Sean pushed his tongue in Ellie's mouth, searching for her, and he found her. She closed her eyes, basking in the sensation of their tangling tongues inside their wet, hot mouths. Ellie panted at the feeling of Sean's strong, calloused hands roaming from the sensitive small of her back to in between her shoulder blades. Ellie then felt the little CLICK of her bra clasp. Sean had that smirk, that seemed idiotically happy, but at the same time, knew what he was doing.

The little CLICK, though, had brought Ellie back to reality. As Sean planted little kisses on her collar bone, she strained to stay focused on the memory of Sean leaving her for Wasaga and the pain she felt; how alone and angry and sad she was those nights without Sean... sometimes, dare she admit it, how scared she was without Sean. Ellie wriggled herself out of Sean's grip and pushed off of his chest, swimming away. She didn't want to feel that vulnerable ever again.

"Ellie! Where are you going? Ellie, wait up!" Sean shouted after her, but she didn't hear him, she couldn't bear to.

AN: How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! I'll never know unless you tell me! I apologize for any typing or spelling errors, I wrote it in somewhat of a hurry. I had this sudden URGE to write a Sellie fanfic... Strange, huh?

Well, thanks for reading! I'll be up with the second chapter as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

The Summer That He Came Back

**The Summer That He Came Back**

_Chapter 2_

_AN: So, this chapter is going to be extra fluffy and especially SELLIE.  
_

Ellie rolled over in bed. Her stomach knotted at the thought of the day before. She remembered Sean, the waterfall, and his strong arms around her, the closeness… And then she remembered how vulnerable she felt. Sean and Ellie were that close once. Yes, and we all know how well that ended. If time heals all wounds, then why did it feel like Sean touched a sore bruise that had been there since he left. These little scars nagged Ellie at the waterfall until she finally gave in and ran. She ran to the closest road, re-clipping her bra and throwing on her dress on the way. The dress now lay in a drenched pile in the corner, wrinkled and waiting to be dry cleaned. She had walked the 3 miles to the closest town where she called a cab to take on a very expensive trip home. Then she crept up into her room and hid under the covers and slept for 12 hours. It was now tomorrow, or well, it was today really when she awoke, almost as though yesterday was a strange Sean dream and she was still floating around in it with pink unicorns and purple butterflies (which happened to be printed on the covers she'd had since she was 8).

Ellie's thoughts were interrupted when someone rang the doorbell. Marco was on vacation with his parents at the time and Ashley was busy on one of her own particular adventures that week and Ellie was sure her mom was out at work and wouldn't be home 'til 9 or so after the AA meeting was over; which made it especially odd that someone would be visiting her. Ellie pondered as she walked steadily down the steps in her big sleep t-shirt and pajama pants. Ellie opened the door slowly to find Sean Cameron standing on her doorstep with white lilies.

"Sean, wh-what are you-?" Ellie was tongue-tied as Sean stepped inside.

"Ellie I love you," Sean confessed with conviction as he offered her the lilies. Ellie took them and in a moment Sean swept Ellie into his arms in one suave gesture and quickly captured her lips with his. Ellie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, but after a moment or so, closed them and gave into the sweet seduction of Sean. Her fears slowly floated to the floor along with the bouquet. Sean lifted up Ellie in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Ellie stroked Sean's face as he carried her up the stairs and he kissed back, passionately. Sean placed Ellie on the bed and Sean took off his shirt with one tug. Ellie made a noise and Sean stopped advancing toward her on the bed. Although, Ellie was not afraid, there was some lingering doubt.

"Sean… I'm scared…" Ellie admitted. Sean looked at the wild and willful redhead before him who suddenly looked so meek and vulnerable.

"Ellie," Sean said quietly sliding his arm over her waist, slipping beside her. "Ellie, when I left, I thought I needed to get away, like I didn't need anyone…" Sean tried to speak his thoughts, but this made Ellie sit up abruptly.

"You left me because you didn't need me?" Ellie asked. Ellie began to sit up and turn away, feeling self-conscious and unwanted, when Sean stopped her. Ellie turned back towards him.

"No, no. I just..." Sean sighed, trying to put his thoughts together, knitting his bushy catapillar eyebrows. "I thought if I went to Wasaga, I would be better on my own, but Ellie, I realized I need you." Sean finished, tucking a hair behind Ellie's ear. Sean leaned in to kiss Ellie, when she stopped him.

"Sean, do you realize how CHEESY you sound?" Ellie laughed. Sean wrapped his arms around Ellie pulling her closer to him. Ellie stared into Sean's eyes. Sean leaned in to kiss her. Ellie caught his lips and closed her eyes. Sean kissed her sweetly, softly.

* * *

AN: I know it's EXTREMELY short, but the next chapter will be really JUICY! I promise. Actually, it's going to be really sexually explicit, so I might have to bump the rating up. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
